La casita del terror
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de terror, con temática referente a leyendas urbanas, creepypasta, mitología, leyendas y enfermedades del mundo… Drabble 14: Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos.
1. Chapter 1

_Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de terror, con temática referente a leyendas urbanas, creepypasta, mitología, leyendas y enfermedades del mundo…_

**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Universos:** Universo One Piece, Alter Universe.  
**Advertencias:** Horror, tortura sicologica, boy x boy, girl x girl, hetero, violencia, gore… y lo que resulte.

**Notas de Autor:**

A como digo arriba, esta es una serie de drabbles y one shot para un reto que me impuse, es algo más bien para que me saque de la cabeza. No solo habrá una sola temática, así que si no eres de mente abierta, por favor no insultar, manejo todo tipo de género y me ofendería saber que él que lee sea un homofóbico, ¿por qué lo digo? Porque no solo hetero y general manejaré, si no también relaciones chico x chico y chica x chica…

Pueden pedirme alguna historia de terror, es un reto, así que solo díganme una leyenda o mito o cualquier cosa que quieran que vuelva fic, y en qué universo, aunque tardaré un poco en dar los retos, por el simple hecho de que ya tengo un poco escrito.

Las leyendas, mitos y enfermedades que manejaré no me pertenecen, queda bajo el riesgo del lector leer este tipo de contenidos, no todo lo que se escribe es cierto, así que no te lo creas, solo si digo que es una enfermedad, entonces querido lector, créetelo.

El título es ridículo, más se me hizo muy de acuerdo para el drabble No. 100, no es comedia, pero trataré de hacer lo menos fuerte cada drabble u one shot.


	2. Primera habitación: Catalepsia

**Resumen primer drabble:** Despertó por la falta de aire y enseguida un frío le recorrió, estaba en un lugar oscuro, quiso levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió… ¡Estaba en un ataúd!

**Personaje: **Kuroashi no Sanji

**Enfermedad: **Catalepsia

**Habitación: **Enfermedades psicológicas.

**Universo: **One Piece.

**Número de palabras:** 1017

**Beta: **Cattiva Ragazza

**Capitulo Único**

"_La muerte es la única que te besará para dejarte sin aliento para siempre."_

Estaba extrañamente cansado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y aún no terminaba la compra de los alimentos para el Sunny. Afortunadamente el Log Pose tardaría en cargarse más de una semana, lo cual dio pie a que sin las compras terminadas se fuera al barco.

Al llegar vio que todo en el barco seguía igual, Franky reparando alguna que otra grieta del Sunny y Usopp ayudándole, Brook simplemente afinaba su violín, los demás al parecer estaban en la isla. Trató de acomodar lo poco que había traído, pero el dolor de cabeza se intensificó, seguido por un fuerte mareo y la oscuridad fue lo último que vio.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo ni sentarse, la oscuridad era inmensa y la falta de oxígeno le había obligado a despertarse, acostado trató de no asustarse ante la falta inminente del aire y del no saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

Había un silencio aterrador, solo roto por los constantes sonidos de arañazos hacia una tabla, Sanji optó por usar sus manos para palpar su entorno. Las llevó hacia arriba, podía sentir que una tabla forrada de terciopelo le impedía seguir moviéndose, trató de empujarlo, pero parecía no querer moverse ni un poco. Siguió con su reconocimiento, los dedos fueron a la parte donde se encontraba acostado y la sensación le asustó.

—¡Joder! —musitó al reconocer su entorno, por la poca información sensorial, al parecer se hallaba dentro de una caja, ¿pero qué tipo de caja sería? Y no tardó en dar con la respuesta.

Un ataúd, él estaba dentro de un ataúd, al parecer le habían dado por muerto. Trató de controlar su respiración, sabedor de que estar encerrado en ese tipo de lugares significaba que el oxígeno se agotaría y sería remplazado por el dióxido de carbono.

Sopesó su condición, sus nakama debían de haber tenido una buena justificación para pensar que estaba muerto, porque él ahora se sentía plenamente vivo, no como un cadáver a punto de pudrirse, el problema era saber a cuantos metros bajo tierra se encontraba y cuál había sido el tiempo en el que lo habían enterrado, mínimo tenía que saber cuánto le quedaba de vida y si había esperanza de salir de ahí. Estaba aterrorizado, el ser enterrado vivo no había estado en su mente, ni siquiera estaba en su cabeza el modo en el que moriría.

Los arañazos aumentaban cada vez más y más y eso le frustraba, no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que las únicas cosas que estarían bajo tierra escavando y arañando serían las ratas, el pánico fue inclemente y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna… ¡Esa no era manera de morir! ¡Se negaba a ser comido por las ratas!

Pateó la madera de arriba, pero no cedía, pateó y empujó con sus manos, pero el esfuerzo le estaba haciendo consumir el oxígeno a gran velocidad, cuando tuvo la sensación de que se desmayaría dejó de tratar de golpear.

Que patética forma de morir. Escuchó ahora los chillidos de las ratas, tragó saliva, prefería morir ahogado que por el dolor de las mordidas que esos roedores le darían.

El chillido de las ratas era cada vez más cercano…

—¡Joder! —no se rendiría, pateó y por vez primera uso sus manos en algo que no era cocinar, si moría, moriría luchando, aunque fuese por luchar contra un grupo de ratas.

.

.

.

Luffy se negaba a aceptar que su cocinero había muerto, algo le decía que Sanji estaba más que vivo, así que silenciosamente había descendido del Sunny y tomaría rumbo al cementerio de aquella isla. Como se había negado a hacerle un funeral pirata, sus nakama optaron por enterrarlo en aquel lugar.

El moreno suspiró enojado, Nami no le había escuchado ni quería hacerlo, sus nakama estaban dolidos porque la muerte había reclamado a Sanji.

—Hey, Luffy —la voz de segundo a bordo lo detuvo, no hubo más dialogo, Zoro no lo detendría y él no se dejaría detener.

A media noche y con palas en sus manos, parecían saqueadores de tumbas, pero no, ellos simplemente desenterrarían a un nakama que de seguro estaba con vida.

Luffy tuvo que esperar a que sus demás compañeros se durmieran, nadie le dejaba bajar a la isla y al parecer esa noche le tocaba guardia al espadachín. Sonrió por su suerte, Zoro le había apoyado siempre. Ambos llegaron al cementerio y buscaron el lugar donde habían enterrado al cocinero. Lo hallaron y sin decir más, ambos comenzaron a escavar.

Una hora les llevó llegar al ataúd, y en ese momento Luffy sintió una gran angustia, Sanji no estaría bien… Sanji quizás y ahora sí podría haber muerto. Quitó con la pala a las ratas que trataban de entrar al ataúd.

—Luffy —le advirtió el espadachín, quizás con el pensamiento de que posiblemente no le gustaría ver lo que había dentro.

El capitán iba a proceder a quitar la tapa del féretro, pero la katana de Zoro lo detuvo, sería él quien la abriera, le dijo con la mirada y Luffy se hizo a un lado. El sonido del acero al chocar contra la madera hizo eco.

Luffy lo vio y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, escuchó el jadeo de Zoro.

—¡Sus manos! —fue lo primero que el espadachín gritó—, ¡sus jodidas manos!

Y el lamento del capitán de los mugiwara se dejó escuchar por toda la Isla, debió de haberse puesto más firme, debió de haber salido más temprano…

Porque la imagen que se podía ver era la de Sanji con los ojos cerrados y sus manos bañadas en sangre, que al parecer trataban de romper la tapa. ¡Lo habían enterrado a seis metros bajo tierra! Con un metro de grava sellando el féretro por encima y cinco de tierra, su rostro mostraba desesperación y miedo.

A Luffy nadie le había dicho que hacer en caso de que uno de sus nakama aparentara morir, pero como deseó en ese momento saberlo.

**Catalepsia:** Enfermedad del sueño en la que aparentemente la persona está muerta.

Es un trastorno repentino en el sistema nervioso caracterizado por la pérdida momentánea de la movilidad (voluntaria e involuntaria) y de la sensibilidad del cuerpo. Durante este estado el cuerpo permanece paralizado, que se pone en evidencia con la movilización pasiva de los segmentos de los miembros. La catalepsia se observa en pacientes con cuadros graves y agudos de histeria, esquizofrenia y diversas psicosis.

También se percibe a la catalepsia como un estado biológico en el cual la persona yace inmóvil, en aparente muerte y sin signos vitales, cuando en realidad se encuentra viva en un estado que podría ser consciente o inconsciente, mismo que puede a su vez variar en intensidad: en ciertos casos el individuo se encuentra en un vago estado de conciencia, mientras que en otros pueden ver y oír a la perfección todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.


	3. Segunda habitación: 3 horas

**Resumen segundo drabble: **Esa noche la recordaría con sumo desagrado, despertar en una tina llena de hielo era poca cosa comparado al problema real.

**Personaje: **Roronoa Zoro

**Habitación: **De leyendas urbanas.

**Leyenda: **3 Horas.

**Universo: **One Piece

**Número de palabras: **1065

**Beta: **Cattiva Ragazza

**Capitulo Único**

Esa noche habían anclado en una Isla de Invierno, casi todos los Mugiwara (a excepción del cocinero) habían bajado a estirar los pies y explorar aquel lugar. Se habían dado cuenta que era una isla con avanzada tecnología, muy bella al parecer de la navegante, para el espadachín era otro lugar más.

En grupo fueron visitando lugares y preguntando acerca de las leyendas o historias del lugar, Robin se hallaba interesada en eso, conocer los lugares que visitaban era algo que le gustaba y demasiado.

—Pase lo que pase —un chico de aspecto alegre les habló cuando la navegante le había preguntado sobre un hotel barato—, no acepten bebidas de desconocidos, es lo último que desearían hacer.

El tirador iba a preguntar por qué, pero el chico había sido llamado por una mujer, que al parecer era pareja de este. Le vieron marcharse.

—¿Ya escuchaste Zoro? —la navegante vio con una sonrisa felina al espadachín.

—Tché —chistó molesto—, no obedezco ordenes de ti, maldita arpía.

Instintivamente se preparó para recibir una patada del cocinero, pero se dio cuenta que él no estaba con ellos.

Se separaron, Usopp, Chopper y Brook por el este —querían ver la zona comercial—, Franky y Luffy por el norte —iban por madera y aventura—, Nami y Robin por el oeste y por último Zoro hacia el sur.

.

.

.

La noche había caído rápidamente, pero Zoro no se marcharía aún de aquel bar, le había costado trabajo localizar uno y de imbécil se marcharía de ahí. La cerveza era buena y era un lugar muy calmado, pero no había que bajar la guardia, lugares como ese eran un nido de bandidos y peleas que uno nunca buscaba.

Por el tarro número veinte, un tipo se acercó al espadachín, era un personaje inusual y eso le llamó la atención al joven. El tipo pidió dos tarros más y le tendió una al espadachín.

—Hey, —le saludó el extraño— no tengo un amigo de borrachera, ¿qué tal si me acompañas?

Zoro no quería aceptar, pero inusualmente aceptó, cosa que le desconcertó…

.

.

.

Zoro despertó con un sobresalto, miró a su alrededor con los ojos pesados por el cansancio, pudo ver que se hallaba en un baño, se movió un poco y un intenso dolor que le recorrió toda la espalda le hizo despabilarse.

Ahora, bien despierto, podía darse cuenta de su entorno, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en una profunda tina llena de hielo, y por lo que podía ver, no llevaba ni media hora ahí, el hielo no estaba derritiéndose.

Trató de recordar lo que había hecho, pero las imágenes de su mente eran borrosas, nunca en su vida se había emborrachado y ese día lo habían embriagado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, como si hubiera recibido miles de golpes o patadas, pero el dolor de su espalda baja era lo que le desconcertaba.

Se movió un poco, pero el leve movimiento hizo que siseara de dolor. Era jodidamente doloroso, sentía que le habían abierto la espalda con las manos, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el frío y el nerviosismo, era la primera vez que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

El sonido de un den den mushi le sobresaltó, miró por todas partes, pero lo encontró delante suyo, con lentitud lo tomó, jadeando por el dolor que esos pocos movimientos le provocaban.

"_Roronoa Zoro, ¿no es así?"_

Una voz llenó el cuarto, el espadachín reconoció aquella voz, era del tipo que le había invitado algunos tarros de cerveza. Sólo gruñó como respuesta, la voz no le salía a causa del dolor.

"_Debo decir que acaba de despertarse"___el hombre pausó un momento _"Si palpas tu espalda, hallarás un par de cortes verticales" _Zoro lentamente dirigió sus dedos a la espalda y en efecto, había dos rajadas no muy grandes a la altura de los riñones.

"_Bien, los cortes están a la altura de sus riñones, eso significa, si no eres estúpido a como lo has sido al entrar al bar, que tus riñones se te han sido extraídos". _

—¿¡Qué!?— gritó sobresaltado, lamentándose poco después al sentir que sus heridas habían sido abiertas, tenía que salir de ahí y llegar con Chopper, el sabría qué hacer.

"_Hemos dejado un den den mushi para que contactes con tus nakama, a partir de este momento tienes tres horas de vida, antes de que tu cuerpo comience a reaccionar y el sedante desaparezca de tu sistema"_

El sonido de un click seguido del ronquido del caracol se hizo escuchar, Zoro no podía creer aquello, un día antes de desembarcar en aquella isla, el cocinero le había dicho que un día de esos lamentaría emborracharse en bares de mala muerte… y claro que se estaba lamentando…

.

.

.

"_¿Has escuchado los rumores? ¿No? Hay un bar en el Nuevo Mundo, donde se dice que si entras no sales con una parte interna de tú cuerpo, miles de personas lo han comprobado… o eso dicen, te sugiero no adentrarte en ese lugar, el Barista y otros sujetos se confabulan para hacer que pierdas el sentido con una droga especial que ellos han elaborado. _

_Los rumores dicen que la última víctima fue el ex cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, pobre hombre, no se sabe si vivió o murió, pero sus nakama buscan venganza… ¡El bajo mundo debe de temblar! Porque la furia de Monkey D. Luffy es letal, y junto al cocinero ha destruido a miles de organizaciones clandestinas del gobierno, sus recompensas han subido, pero eso no les importa…_

_Cuando salgas a un bar, chico, fíjate a tu alrededor, tú podrías ser el siguiente, el mercado negro no se fija en posiciones sociales, te quitaran todo lo de adentro para venderlo al mejor postor, piénsalo dos veces antes de aceptar esa copa que un hombre o mujer te ofrezcan… podría ser lo último que bebas". _

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la voz del cocinero fue fría, pero se notaba la preocupación.

—Aún sigo con vida, cocinero.

Para salvarlo habían necesitado un riñón, y el único donante que podía salvarlo había sido el rubio, quien no dudó mucho en otorgárselo.

—Eres un pendejo —musitó Sanji, arrugando la frente por el dolor—, me debes la vida, bastardo.

Zoro sabía que se lo iban a recordar por el resto de su vida, pero esto lo haría más fuerte.


	4. Tercera habitación: Lolita Slave Toy

**Resumen tercer drabble: **Por cada palabra que el hombre decía, Perona se iba asustando más y más, movió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliese de ella, pero era en vano, nada salía de su garganta.

**Personajes: **Perona y Trafalgar Law

**Habitación: **Creepypasta

**Creepypasta: **Lolita Slave Toy

**Universo: **Alter Universe [Universo Alterno]

**Número de palabras: **1111

**Capitulo Único**

Aquel lugar daba mucho miedo, demasiado, un día estaba caminando en las calles de New York y al otro estaba en un cuarto blanco, tan blanco que le daba nauseas. Le preocupaba lo molesto que Mihawk estaría porque ella no había llegado a la mansión. En unos minutos sabría que eso era lo de menos.

.

.

.

Había llegado con Mihawk a aquella Ciudad porque el hombre tenía que firmar un contrato sobre cosas administrativas que a Perona no le interesaban, Mihawk era como su padre adoptivo —o tío— y la llevaba con él a todos sus viajes, si Perona no supiera leer a aquel hombre no se habría dado cuenta de que lo hacía para cuidarla, pero lo conocía muy bien. A ella le parecía muy exagerado que él la vigilase.

En una reunión con los socios de la empresa de Dracule, Perona se dio cuenta de que un hombre gordo y de nariz larga le miraba insistentemente, tanto le miraba que la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quiso salir de aquel lugar, pero sabía que no debería de hablar cuando una reunión daba inicio.

Oportunamente Mihawk se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que se encontraba y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía retirarse. Así lo hizo. Perona salió y procedió a marcharse directo a su casa, las reuniones podían demorar horas en terminar y ella no tenía ganas de sentarse y esperar una cantidad de tiempo, prefería hacer turismo y comprar cosas que a ella le parecieran lindas.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se fue directo a las calles más famosas de la ciudad, compró peluches góticos, ropa negra y rosa, botas de calidad y accesorios que ella por capricho compraba, no por necesidad, ella no necesitaba todo eso. Si estuviera atenta a su alrededor, se hubiera fijado que varios tipos la perseguían en la oscuridad, si estuviera alerta, ella no hubiera sido guiada hacia un callejón oscuro e inmediatamente ser cazada por aquellos tipos. Pero la avaricia y el egoísmo ciegan, y gracias a eso, ella no pudo escapar.

.

.

.

Ahora, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverse, veía como un hombre caminaba de izquierda a derecha, moviendo cosas y acercándolas a la camilla. El tipo parecía muy joven, de tez morena, de ojos grises y ojeras profundas.

—Despertaste—dijo el hombre, no preguntando solo ratificando lo obvio—, no lo hubieras echo—advirtió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Perona estaba asustada, la sensación de letargo era muy fuerte y aunque quisiera no podía moverse.

—Normalmente hago esto solo a niñas huérfanas—el chico se puso un par de guantes en sus manos, que antes de ser cubiertas mostraban tatuajes en los dedos, formando la palabra "Death"—, pero has sido fichada y ya me han pagado por transformarte—el joven se acercó a ella y antes de cubrir su rostro con una mascarilla de hospital dijo—, debiste a ver disfrutado tu vida, sé que la extrañaras.

Y Perona cayó en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue en un lugar oscuro, trató de moverse pero no pudo, no porque su cuerpo estuviera drogado, era algo más, bajó su vista hacía sus piernas y no las encontró, quiso gritar, pero tampoco pudo, miró con espanto los muñones que tenía por piernas y descubrió que cada una tenía unos tubos de metal cubiertos de silicona, asustada miró hacia sus manos y no las encontró.

—Te dije que extrañarías tu vida anterior—la voz del cirujano resonó en la oscuridad—, tengo dos años para entrenarte—los pasos le advirtieron a la chica que se estaba acercando hacia ella—, te amputé las piernas y las manos—enumeró—, tus cuerdas vocales han sido cortadas, tus dientes se te han quitado y las encías están cubiertas de silicona.

Por cada palabra que el hombre decía, Perona se iba asustando más y más, movió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliese de ella, pero era en vano, nada salía de su garganta.

—Si fueras más joven—el muchacho se dejó ver—, te adaptarías más rápido, pero a tus quince años, todo lo que pasarás será una verdadera tortura.

Y así sería.

.

.

.

La fecha de entrega ya estaba cerca, y por las palabras del cirujano —que ahora sabía que se llamaba Law—, ella era una de las pocas Lolitas que eran perfectas: el dolor que se le infligía a su cuerpo lo podía resistir y aparentemente ella disfrutaba de eso, Law le había dicho que su boca era perfecta para hacer mamadas y le creía, más de un año tuvo el miembro del cirujano entre sus labios.

La tortura fue devastadora, Law le hizo perder su identidad, le hizo olvidar su nombre y de dónde provenía, por días enteros fue educada para satisfacer a su futuro dueño, se le enseñó a alimentarse de una botella, a ser autosuficiente a pesar de no tener piernas y manos. De esperar cuando el hombre se desocupara para ser llevada a hacer sus necesidades y si el hombre no podía atenderle en esos asuntos, le colocaba un pañal para que lo pudiera hacer.

En algunas ocasiones Law no era el que la educaba, a veces un socio del chico iba a enseñarle a como resistir el dolor, antes de ser cegada pudo ver la cabellera roja de aquel tipo. Hicieron que perdiera la vista, ella se tuvo que acostumbrar a la oscuridad, también trataron de que perdiera el oído, pero no le dieron importancia.

Nunca le habían obligado a tener sexo con ellos, solo felaciones y leves estimulaciones era lo que se le hacía a su cuerpo. Soportó todo, con la esperanza de que Mihawk la encontrase y la rescatase, pero los días iban pasando rápidamente y con ello la esperanza, cuando se le anunció que su nuevo dueño ya estaba ahí, ella decidió no volver a sentir.

Su destino ya estaba escrito y Law tuvo razón, deseaba su vida anterior con tanta fuerza.

.

.

.

_Cuando sientas que sufres demasiado, lee sobre las guerras, sobre personas que son secuestradas y sobre los países tercermundistas, ahí hay personas que en verdad viven un infierno en vida. Los problemas amorosos y de que tus padres no te pudieron comprar el celular o juego que querías son poca cosa comparado con esto. Ten cuidado por las noches, más si eres mujer, más si eres una niña… Lolita es lo que te llamarás si no tienes la debida precaución, porque en un mundo de pederastas, ser joven es un pecado. _

_._

_._

_._

**Lolita Slave Toy **


	5. Cuarta habitación: Oh! Sweet Lolita

**Resumen cuarto drabble: **La recolección de niñas callejeras era exhaustiva, no todas eran las ideales, había que conseguir a las mejores, pero era difícil verlas si todas ellas estaban sucias.

**Personajes: **Perona, Trafalgar Law y Kid

**Habitación: **Creepypasta

**Creepypasta: **Lolita Slave Toy

**Universo: **Alter Universe [Universo Alterno]

**Número de palabras: **916

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **A petición de **Mauricio Sanchez 165** continuación del drabble **Lolita Slave Toy**.

**Advertencias: **Escenas no recomendadas para personas impresionables. Todo desde el punto de vista de Law.

**Capitulo Segundo y Final de LST**

Cuando Law recibió el primer cheque, se dio cuenta de que ese sería su trabajo de por vida, con un pago para nada bajo, él podía hacer los experimentos que tanto deseaba y con ganancias. Hacer Lolitas Toy era un trabajo complejo, que necesitaba tiempo y mucha dedicación, cosa que a él le sobraba. Le gustaban los retos, le gustaba el peligro de ser encontrado en su fortaleza.

Él casi no salía de su mansión, el que seleccionaba a las chicas que se transformarían en los juguetes sexuales de sus clientes era Eutass Kid, quien tenía en mente que las personas adineradas eran de lo peor y Law no difería de sus pensamientos, aunque ambos no eran mucho mejores que sus clientes.

La recolección de niñas callejeras era exhaustiva, no todas eran las ideales, había que conseguir a las mejores, pero era difícil verlas si todas ellas estaban sucias. Kid simplemente seleccionaba a las más jóvenes, a las favoritas de sus compradores: Niñas de entre diez y doce años, y en ocasiones se colaban unos pocos niños —el gusto por ellos se estaba acrecentando poco a poco—, el ser humano era un ser ruin y asqueroso.

El cómo prepararlas estaba en las manos de Law, quien en el bajo mundo era considerado el Cirujano de la Muerte, les quitaba las piernas y brazos, dientes y cuerdas vocales y les colocaba prótesis a como el comprador quería. No todas sobrevivían a la preparación, las más débiles morían a los tres días —afortunadas— y las que lograban resistir entraban en fase de preparación sicológica. Cada chica tenía un tiempo para borrar su memoria, algunas se dejaban manipular a los pocos meses. Esas chicas eran vendidas a un muy buen precio. Las más difíciles tardaban años en ser sumisas.

Y Perona entraba en esa categoría, en los dos años de su preparación, la chica nunca dio señas de querer rendirse, al contrario, más luchaba. Se le enseñó a alimentarse con papilla y botellas de agua. Law había recibido un buen pago por mantenerla virgen, el Doctor Hogback le había pagado más de doscientos mil dólares y por eso él no podía someterla a como deseaba, pero no impedía quitarle la virginidad en otras partes del cuerpo.

Law era bueno en buscar lagunas jurídicas en donde podía encontrarlas, y el sexo anal y oral no había sido tachado, es más, no se consideraba que alguien perdía la virginidad si hacia una felación o era penetrada por el ano. Cuanto se divirtió con ella.

En su colección privada, Law tenía a tres bellas mujeres, que en su tiempo habían sido unas bellas adolescentes, pero que habían crecido con el paso del tiempo, una de ellas estaba embarazada, Law esperaba con entusiasmo, ya que si era niño se quedaría con la criatura, pero si era niña… Los órganos de los bebés se vendían muy bien, según había escuchado.

Kid simplemente negaba con la cabeza, ambos se habían ensuciado con aquel negocio, ahora estaba participando en el sometimiento de la chica de cabellos rosas, ese día sería la entrega, pero antes, Law quería que Kid le grabara teniendo relaciones sexuales con la chica. Conocía muy bien a Law, el gusto por lo BDSM era algo que lo encendía, y Perona se prestaba para todo tipo de juegos de esa índole, desde los latigazos, hasta la penetración sin preparación en el ano que Law estaba infligiendo. El traqueteo de la cama era incesante, los gemidos de dolor y placer se entremezclaban en ese cuarto, jadeos y suspiros era lo que más se escuchaba y el dolor a sexo y sudor era alto.

—Mi dulce Lolita—susurraba Law en aquel momento, penetrándola con violencia y desesperación, Kid pudo identificar que el cirujano se había encariñado con ella—, ¿Y si matamos a Hogback?

Kid no dijo nada, sabedor de lo que decía Law era puro juego, si algo le hicieran a ese cliente en partículas, serían casados inmediatamente y Law no era un idiota.

No demoró mucho, Law simplemente embistió un par de veces y con un gemido agudo advirtió que llegaba a su fin.

La limpieza de la chica había sido ardua, Law no había dicho nada durante esta, pero una sonrisa no se le quitaba de su rostro.

—Algo sabes—le dijo Kid, mientras editaba el video y lo ponía en la colección del cirujano.

—Hogback no vivirá mucho—respondió Law—, le he enviado a Mihawk la dirección de ese tipo.

—¿Cuándo llegará?—suspiró Kid.

—A las diez de la noche pon las noticias—se rió el cirujano—, tendremos tiempo de ver como el imperio de Doflamingo se viene abajo.

Kid sonrió de igual modo, gracias a Perona, ellos serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y de tomar venganza por el líder del bajo mundo.

—Límpiala bien, si no quieres que nos encuentren— fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

"_Estamos enfrente de la mansión del Doctor Hogback, y una noticia espeluznante se nos ha sido dada, Mihawk, ha matado al Doctor al encontrar en su poder a su hija adoptiva, no se nos ha informado como es que se encuentra la chica, pero al parecer no podremos saberlo, se nos ha prohibido la entrada a la Mansión. El Doctor Hogback anteriormente había sido acusado de necrofilia, pero al parecer con esto…"_

_Law miraba las noticias con diversión, mientras empacaba sus cosas y esperaba a Kid, la bomba había sido tirada… _


	6. Quinta habitación: Feminicidio

**Resumen quinto drabble: **Estaba en la sala de los profesores cuando una noticia desoladora les fue dada a todos, los alumnos estaban siendo abatidos por la policía de la ciudad, y ya había muertos.

**Personaje: **Nami/Nico Robin

**Sociedad: **Feminicidio

**Habitación: **Sociedad

**Universo: **Alter Universe [Universo Alterno]

**Número de palabras:** 1028

**A petición de: **Mapa-kun, quien dijo: _"_haz un yuri (amo el yuri) de terror, obvio, de la enfermedad, leyenda o creppypasta que quieras, pero que sea yuri." Así que aquí está.

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

"_La muerte suele enterrar más de un corazón a la vez"_

* * *

Robin y Nami habían sido compañeras desde hace mucho tiempo, eran mejores amigas y no fue sorpresa para el resto de sus amigos el que ambas anunciaran una relación. "Ya se veía venir" fueron las palabras dichas por Zoro.

Robin le llevaba a Nami una década de edad, pero eso no era problema para la pelirroja, quien no le daba importancia a eso. Todo iba bien en su relación, sin embargo la sociedad era distinta, a las personas no parecían gustarle que dos mujeres tuvieran una relación, era antinatural, Dios no lo veía con buenos ojos… palabras que se dejaban escuchar por todas partes. Nico, maestra de antropología, estuvo tentada a terminar esa relación, porque no veía justo que Nami sufriera a su lado.

Pero su amante era terca, no se marcharía de su lado simplemente porque personas con estereotipos vieran mal que dos personas de su mismo género se amasen. Había hombres que se les insinuaban tan asquerosamente, diciéndoles palabras tan vulgares: _"Ven conmigo y te enseñaré a ser una verdadera mujer"_, eso era lo más leve que les decían, pero nadie las defendían.

Nami apenas tenía los veinte años cuando una marcha estudiantil dio inicio. Robin, siendo profesora de la Universidad a la cual su amante iba a tomar clases, no pudo estar en aquellas protestas, si iba su puesto de trabajo se le sería quitado.

—No te preocupes, entiendo tu lugar—le sonrió Nami, equipándose de cartulina, plumones y de un altavoz—, si fuera al revés, haría lo mismo.

La morena le sonrió con cariño, deseándole suerte, ella iba a ir a la Universidad porque su presencia era requerida, aunque no diese clases aquel día, los profesores tenían que llegar.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala de los profesores cuando una noticia desoladora les fue dada a todos, los alumnos estaban siendo abatidos por la policía de la ciudad, y ya había muertos. Robin a sus adentros rogó para que Nami estuviera bien, Ivakov, profesor transexual de la Universidad vio el nerviosismo de ella y le sugirió ver las cosas más de cerca, guiándola hasta el techo de la sala de profesores.

Cuando ambos llegaron, el paraje que vieron era muy cruel, los policías antimotines utilizaban la fuerza bruta, armas y demás objetos para someter a los jóvenes, olas de sangre era lo que decoraba el suelo de la Universidad, y gritos de dolor era lo que se escuchaba.

—¡Suéltala!—un grito de furia se dejó escuchar, una chica de cabellos azules se enfrentaba a varios policías, quienes sostenían a una joven rubia quien se retorcía para soltarse de aquellos tipos.

Ahora fue que Robin parpadeó incrédula, los cuerpos tirados en el piso eran solo de mujeres, única y exclusivamente de mujeres. Según lo que había escuchado de Nami, la protesta se daba por el contaste acoso que alumnas recibían de sus compañeros de clase y de algunos profesores, lo cual significaba que las víctimas eran mujeres. Ningún hombre había ido a protestar junto a ellas.

—Ustedes querían igualdad—dijo uno de los tipos que sostenía con fuerza a la rubia—, igualdad les daremos.

Y como si fuera una señal, un tipo sacó un arma y le disparó a la chica que sostenía. Robin parpadeó incrédula, la pistola iba directo ahora hacia la chica de cabellos azules, quien estaba en shock al ver como a su amiga le habían volado los sesos.

—¡Dios!—Ivakov exclamó, señalando hacia unos arbustos, Robín deseó no haber volteado a ver, entre varios sujetos habían amordazado a una joven y la violaban, era asqueroso, todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos era la muestra de poca humanidad que habían en aquel lugar, la marca del hombre quien quería dar a entender que ellos seguían dominándolas.

No quería saber qué es lo que le sucedería a la chica de cabellos azules, más una voz conocida la puso tensa.

—Suéltenla—no hubo gritos de desespero, era determinación y Robin miraba con impotencia a Nami, quien sujetaba dos pistolas, una en cada mano y no vacilaba ante a sus atacantes—, no me volveré a repetir, suéltenla.

Los tipos se rieron, grave error, porque Nami les disparó con precisión a cada uno de ellos, no había sido en algún punto del cuerpo que les dejaría inconscientes, los había castrado con las balas. Robin quería gritarle que se marchara, que huyera, pero la voz no le salía e Ivakov la sostenía fuertemente.

Escuchó que Nami le decía a su protegida que se fuera, parecía saber que más sujetos vendrían por ella.

Ese instante, Robin lo recordaría para siempre, un hombre de enorme tamaño había tacleado a Nami, haciéndola caer al suelo y con esto, fue golpeada brutalmente, puños y patadas era lo que recibía la pelirroja, quien solo les miraba con coraje.

El grito de varias chicas iba y venía, pero uno salió de su propia boca:

—¡Déjenla ir!—el control del cual Robin estaba orgullosa, se había quebrado—¡Malditos cobardes!

Pero esos gritos no parecían llegarles o los ignoraban, un golpe al estómago de su amante seguido por el gemido de dolor, le dio la alerta, Nami moriría por ese golpe, el chapoteo de sangre era cada vez mayor y Nami ya no se resistía, una pistola salió y el tiro de gracia resonó por toda la Universidad.

Robin había muerto junto con su amante, al escaparse de los brazos de Ivakov y saltar de un edificio de tres pisos, ella se había roto un hueso de su pierna, pero era poco comparado a las heridas de su amante, Robin recibió el balazo… Pero Nami ya había muerto a causa de los golpes.

.

.

.

"_La marcha estudiantil tuvo saldo blanco, ningún alumno fue dañado y las negociaciones entre el consejo estudiantil y el rector de la Universidad fue de maravilla… en otras noticias…"_

¿A que es frustrante que esto salga en la televisión? Cuando uno sabe la verdad y es mejor callarla para que no termines mal. Así es como miles de mujeres viven, a su lado, su ejecutor siempre está al pendiente de ella.


	7. Sexta habitación: El pequeño bastardo

**Resumen sexto drabble: **Sus amigos habían cooperado para dárselo, desde que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, estos habían optado por comprárselo, así no tardaría en llegar a los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

**Personajes: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji (no yaoi)

**Objetos malditos:** El pequeño bastardo 

**Habitación: **Maldiciones

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno)

**Número de palabras:** 1357

**Capitulo Uno de Dos**

Era extraño, desde que en su cumpleaños sus amigos le habían regalado un coche, accidentes extraños le ocurrían día tras día. Cada vez que iba a su trabajo, el vehículo parecía cobrar vida.

.

.

.

Zoro se volvió a ver su Porsche Spyder 550, acababa de salir del hospital, después de que accidentalmente el auto se moviera, este le había pasado por encima, quebrándole tres costillas, con eso, ya eran cinco accidentes que había sufrido a lo largo de esos dos meses.

Quería deshacerse del Porsche, no le gustaba el color grisáceo y solo lo había recibido por la insistencia de Luffy, sus amigos habían cooperado para dárselo, desde que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, estos habían optado por comprárselo, así no tardaría en llegar a los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

Falso era que con ese vehículo llegase temprano, al contrario, había sido peor.

Él no era supersticioso —al contrario del cocinero—, pero cinco accidentes ya le hacían sospechar, eso no era normal.

El primer accidente pudo haberlo matado, pero gracias a Usopp no resultó una desgracia, al Porsche le habían fallado los frenos y Usopp —quien iba en una motocicleta— pudo domarlo, a veces la valentía le salía a su amigo en los peores momentos, porque estar montado en un auto abriendo el cofre para conectar los cables era algo riesgoso. Ambos habían terminado con unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero no pasó más.

El segundo fue junto con Nami, el volante se había desprendido del auto y ambos juraron escuchar una carcajada en ese momento, el turno de salvarlos fue el de Franky, quien se había dado cuenta desde lejos de lo ocurrido, al contrario que Usopp, Franky iba en una camioneta todo terreno, poniéndose delante del Porsche y frenándolo con un golpe de su camioneta. El único que había salido herido había sido Zoro: Una perforación en su pulmón por una de sus costillas pudo casi matarlo.

El tercero fue solo, no había absolutamente nadie acompañándolo y Franky le había reparado el Porsche con una velocidad vertiginosa, Zoro casi deseó que el vehículo quedara inservible, pero no fue así. Cuando regresó del taller, la maquina simplemente subió la velocidad, el moreno simplemente apretó los dientes al ver hacía donde se dirigía, viendo antes de caer en la inconciencia que se había estampado contra un edificio. Milagrosamente se salvó, aunque se la pasó prácticamente casi una semana en terapia intensiva.

El cuarto ya fue por voluntad propia, quería sacar sus teorías de una buena vez, y ahí fue donde sus sospechas se acrecentaron. Tenía que consultarlo con el cocinero, quien había sido el único en mostrarse reacio en subirse a aquel Porsche, se había enterado de que cuando lo había visto, había insistido en devolverlo, Sanji algo sabía.

Fue por eso que el quinto accidente sucedió, con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, decidió ir al departamento del rubio. Quería ir a pie, pero si tenía que hablar sobre el coche, era lógico llevarlo, pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato, si Sanji no le había llamado ni ido a ver por ese vehículo, por algo debía de ser. Fue cuando tomó su bicicleta que el auto se movió solo y le pasó encima.

Ahora, fuera del hospital y con llaves en mano, evadió la idea y se dirigió al departamento de Sanji, tenía que resolver el misterio, y si tenía que pedir ayuda, se tragaría el orgullo y lo pediría, porque los demás no le creían que ese vehículo podía estar maldito.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala del cocinero, viendo al nombrado quien solo fumaba sin detenerse, se veía demacrado y parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo. Cuando tocó el timbre del departamento y le vio, pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, porque Sanji estaba vestido de una forma diferente, llevaba puesta una sudadera azul y pantalones de pijama, el cabello estaba sin peinar, pero cubriéndole su ojo derecho.

—Sé a qué viniste—habló el cocinero—, pero llegas un poco tarde, bastardo.

—¿¡Si sabias lo que me ocurría por qué no has hecho nada!?—fue el reclamo que Zoro dio, no podía creer que Sanji le odiase tanto como para asarse a un lado y dejarlo morir, por un instante se alegró de que el cocinero se viera enfermo.

—Deja el coche—el rubio no le gritó ni reclamó las palabras dichas por Zoro, solo le miró fijamente—, dame las llaves y regresa mañana.

Zoro lo miró por unos segundos, quería reclamar pero Sanji agregó:

—No pidas explicaciones, porque no las daré—el cigarro que tenía entre los labios se consumía lentamente—, dejaré indicaciones para cuando vengas mañana.

Y con eso lo despidió, Zoro le había dado las llaves sin rechistar, aunque muy confundido.

.

.

.

El celular de Zoro sonó a las tres con quince minutos de la mañana, quiso dejar que siguiera sonando, pero algo le impulsó a tomarlo.

—¿Bueno?—dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Sanji-kun ha sufrido un accidente!—fue lo primero que Zoro escuchó, espabilándose de inmediato, Nami era la que estaba en la línea—, todos estamos reunidos en la calle 3, rumbo al Baratie, en el cruce de calles, ¡Tienes que venir ahora!

Zoro no tenía como llegar, pero se apuró en ir, y por vez primera llegó sin perderse, era como si alguien lo estuviera dirigiendo para que se diera prisa.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue el Porsche gris echo chatarra, las cintas amarillas de seguridad habían sido colocadas en todo el lugar y varias patrullas y ambulancias estaban reunidas. Tragó saliva al ver que bastante sangre estaba regada por todo el piso. Nadie podría sobrevivir ante ese accidente.

Se estaba acercando a la zona de seguridad cuando el grito de Nami resonó por el lugar, Zoro no quiso creer lo que vio, varios hombre sacaban del vehículo algo parecido a una mole de sangre y viseras, lo identificó de inmediato, se unió al resto, no sin antes decirles a los policías que era amigo del accidentado.

Luffy estaba serio, mientras que los demás eran un mar de lágrimas, vieron como entre varios hombres sacaban los restos pero algo interesante había en el cadáver: Las manos estaban intactas.

.

.

.

"_Cuando leas esto, marimo, quizás ya no esté, no creo decirte el por qué. Ayer me habías reclamado el hecho de que aparentemente disfrutaba viéndote sufrir, no quise decirte nada, sabes que no me jactó de las desgracias ajenas. _

_Bien sabes, que por Zeff, soy una persona que cree en lo imposible y francamente me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses sobre eso. El Porsche Spyder 550, está maldito, lo identifiqué enseguida cuando vi que ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños. Quise advertirte, pero te burlarías de mis supersticiones. _

_Le perteneció al Actor Jeames Dean, quien murió en un accidente automovilístico en una carrera. La maldición comenzó desde ahí, el vehículo fue vendido por partes, y extrañamente resultó que los dueños de los vehículos con estas partes morían. Por alguna razón, las partes originales regresaron y las unieron, creando nuevamente el Porsche, quien era más letal._

_Me la pasé noches en vela para descubrir como quitarte la maldición, eres un bastardo suertudo, llevabas cinco accidentes y seguías con vida y eso me sorprendió. Pero en mis investigaciones, descubrí que en el sexto accidente podrías morir aparatosamente. Por eso me vino bien el que me fueses a ver, sabía que antes del sexto accidente llegarías. No crees en Dios, lo sé, por eso sabía que no necesitaba un cuídate o un ve con Dios, todo esto lo sabe Zeff, quien trató de disuadirme. _

_Hoy, siendo las dos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, pondré fin a la maldición, solo has que las partes del Porsche sean quemadas y que no la vuelvan a usar. _

_Ya elegí la manera en que moriré, hice un trato, que es algo estúpido, y no me creerás si te lo escribo, pero mis manos no sufrirán daño alguno, El vehículo se llamaba "El pequeño bastardo" y su demonio ha decidido llevarme…" _


	8. Séptima habitación: Bastardo

**Resumen Séptimo drabble: **Sanji había ido a hablar con Zeff, y a decirle lo que sabía, Zoro había sufrido su quinto accidente y por lo visto o era inmune o el hijo de puta era muy persistente.

**Personajes: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji (no yaoi)

**Objetos malditos:** El pequeño bastardo 

**Habitación: **Maldiciones

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno)

**Número de palabras: **752

**Capitulo Dos de Dos**

Cuando vio al Porsche Spyder 550 su corazón se detuvo, nunca pensó que ese objeto entraría a su vida, quiso advertirle a Zoro sobre el vehículo, pero sabía que el de cabellos verdes se burlaría de sus supersticiones.

"_Cree en lo increíble"_ le había dicho Zeff, quien era el hombre que lo había cuidado desde los nueve años, ahora a sus veintiuno su cuidado se iría a la basura.

—Entonces—Zeff habló, ambos hombres estaban sentados frente si, Sanji fumando y Zeff con su taza de café delante suyo—, ¿Estás seguro de que es aquel vehículo?

Sanji había ido a hablar con Zeff, y a decirle lo que sabía, Zoro había sufrido su quinto accidente y por lo visto o era inmune o el hijo de puta era muy persistente.

—Lamentablemente estoy seguro—Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro, evitando la mirada del viejo, lo que diría seguro le haría acreedor de reproches—, investigué un poco y creo que ya sé cómo terminar con todo este asunto, viejo, fue un placer haber vivido contigo.

—Lo que digas—gruñó el chef mayor, no podía persuadirlo, ambos hombres eran orgullosos y sabía de sobra que lo que dijera iría a oídos sordos—, ¿Te veo en el infierno?

—Claro—el rubio sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida—, porque el cielo está cerrado para nosotros.

.

.

.

Sabía que lo que hacía sería mal visto por personas no crédulas, pero era necesario, sentado y con una jarra de cerveza, cigarros delante de él y las llaves del Porsche colocado en un círculo de sal, se rió en sus adentros.

—Bien—suspiró hastiado, cortándose el dedo índice y dejando caer gotas de sangre—, Pequeño bastardo, quiero hablar contigo.

El ritual era de la mar de fácil, para llamar a un demonio que poseía algún objeto la manera de llamarle era hacer que el ente se sintiera cómodo con su entorno, espejo, cigarros y cerveza… ellos sabían de la vida.

Vio como lentamente la jarra de cerveza se inclinaba y el líquido iba desapareciendo poco a poco, un aire frío se dejó sentir en ese momento y a Sanji se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, trató de no mostrarse perturbado. Aquella acción le pareció que le daba permiso para hablar.

—Deja al espadachín y llévame a mí—dijo, viendo el espejo, ahí la silueta de un hombre de treinta años se mostraba y vio el leve movimiento del ente—, no es como si el hombre valiera mucho.

Un crujido y las cosas en su cocina moviéndose le hicieron saber que explicara aquel trueque, aquella noche sería demasiado espeluznante.

.

.

.

Después de escribir la carta, que sabía que el marimo leería, siendo las tres con menos cinco, sonrió ante su muerte. Subió al Porsche y una risa ligera se dejó escuchar dentro del vehículo, condenado de por vida él sabía que su alma sufriría grandes torturas.

Había hecho el trato de servirle al demonio, de darle su alma —porque el ente no se mostraba nada contento con poca cosa— y de sufrir la muerte más horrenda, lo último solo le dejaría las manos intactas.

Tres de la mañana y vio su vida pasar al sentir que los frenos se habían roto, tres de la mañana y su agonía comenzaría en aquel momento.

El Porsche atravesó un edificio y siguió un poco más de dos metros, Sanji sintió que el volante rompía sus costillas, que el vehículo comenzaba a contraerse debido a la presión del carro frenado por un muro solido de concreto y la vida se le iba poco a poco…

—Púdrete—se carcajeó cuando sintió que su estómago estallaba y el sabor del hierro se apoderaba de su boca.

La oscuridad se lo tragó y nunca más volvería a ver la luz.

.

.

.

_3:30 A.M. _

_Kuroashi no Sanji, el famoso sous chef del Baratie fue encontrado en un estado lamentable, sus restos fueron retirados por los médicos forenses, una extraña solicitud del Chef Akaashi no Zeff fue dada… quiere que el vehículo sea llevado al garaje de su restaurant… _

_Esta es una noche triste para todos los Chef famosos del mundo, los restos de Kuroashi serán velados el día… _

La televisión fue apagada y el gruñido de Luffy se dejó escuchar.


	9. Octava habitación: Canibalismo

**Resumen Octavo drabble: **Luffy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, no hacía más de dos días que su tripulación y él se habían encontrado con una tragedia brutal.

**Personajes: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Práctica:** Antropofagia 

**Habitación: **Humanidad

**Universo: **One Piece

**Número de palabras: **1221

**Dedicado a: **nali-neechan (anon) quien dice: "Yo quiero una historia de luffy como loco maniático"… pues si lo hacía maniático saldría fuera de su personalidad, así que opté por ponerlo en una situación verdaderamente difícil, tanto moral como físicamente, espero te guste.

**Nota de Autor: **Al ser demasiado descriptivo, por favor, si eres de imaginación altamente gráfica da la vuelta y no leas (que aunque tenga una pobre narración, siento la necesidad de decir esto). No, no sé a qué sabe la carne humana, no, no sé si lo que describiré sea real, así que no se preocupen.

.

.

.

Luffy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, no hacía más de dos días que su tripulación y él se habían encontrado con una tragedia brutal: Los cambios climáticos del Nuevo Mundo eran devastadores, podía estar soleado y a los cinco minutos una tormenta podría dejarse caer sin aviso alguno.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, toda la situación había estado estable, sin contratiempo y viento en popa, pero un tornado fue lo último que se habían imaginado que harían frente. Luffy vio como toda su tripulación corría a tomar sus posiciones, Sanji, Usopp y Zoro atando las velas del Sunny, Chopper, Robin y Brook cubriendo con lona las armas y demás y Franky y Nami tomando el control del timón para poder poner en ruta al barco, Luffy solo pudo dar un parpadeo cuando el grito de Chopper resonó, seguido de Robin y de Brook, nadie pudo ir a salvar a sus nakama usuarios de la Akuma no Mi, por más que Sanji quiso ir en busca de ellos, la lluvia y el viento hacían difícil la visión.

El capitán estaba bien sujeto por las manos de Usopp, quien lo estaba aferrando para que no cayera al mar como sus demás nakama, una fuerte ola sacudió por completo al Sunny, seguido de crujidos de madera y una sacudida que hizo que el barco se partiera en dos… luego, oscuridad total.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, Luffy notó que alguien aun lo aferraba con fuerza, ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que era Usopp quien aún le sostenía, trató de despertarlo, pero fue inútil, Usopp había muerto. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Luffy se separó de su nakama y echó una mirada al lugar: habían logrado toparse con una Isla de arena y rocas, con una pobre vegetación y al parecer deshabitado. Al dar el reconocimiento de donde se encontraba, su pecho aún seguía en estado de shock, solo pudo ver a Nami y a Zoro, al acercarse pudo darse cuenta de que ellos jamás volverían a despertar.

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro enseguida y lleno de desesperación comenzó a buscar alguna cosa que por lo menos hiciese menos doloroso el impacto de saberse solo, rogó porque aunque fuese uno de sus nakama, uno solo, estuviese con vida. Nada, solo trozos de madera y las katana de Zoro, pero no había nada más, ni rastro de su cocinero, que ahora lo necesitaba aunque fuese para ser golpeado por una de sus piernas, no había señal de esperanza.

El problema del hambre o como mantenerse con vida no le vino a la mente en ese momento, el dolor de perder a todos sus nakama era más fuerte que el gruñido de su estómago, por vez primera le negó a su estómago la comida que exigía.

Había aprendido a sobrevivir a los lugares más extremos, gracias a su abuelo Garp, ya luego vería como lo haría, ahora era solo el momento de llorarle a sus muertos.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde que había llegado a esa Isla y al explorarla se dio cuenta de que nada había para comer, no quería arriesgarse a comer alguna fruta, sus nakama le habían salvado la vida como para que muriera por envenenamiento —que era poco probable, pero en ese momento no se arriesgaría—. Lo único que halló fue dos barriles de agua que el mar había escupido a la Isla, una olla enorme y un cuenco y eso era todo.

Había enterrado a sus nakama —Zoro, Usopp y Nami— y con la tristeza aun en su pecho buscó madera para hacerse un refugio, no sabía si alguna tormenta o algo vendrían a quitarle esa supuesta tranquilidad. Su estómago rugía, pero no podía darle nada, no podía acercarse a la laguna y mucho menos al mar para alimentarse de los peses y demás animales marinos, eso era uno de los obstáculos que la Akuma no Mi siempre ponía.

Nunca había sufrido de hambre, ni en su niñez ni en lo largo de su vida, pero ahora, ahora tenía que poner en práctica lo que un día Sanji le había dicho a modo de advertencia:

"_Solo hay un tipo de carne que no debes comer, a menos que sea en caso de absoluta emergencia."_

Y Luffy sabía que era algo de emergencia, sabía lo básico sobre la materia de preparar aquello, sabía cómo conservar aunque fuese por más de treinta días las piezas de carne, en su mente la voz del cocinero solo le instó a ponerlo en práctica.

Se llevó más de medio día para convencerse para hacer aquello, no estaba violando ninguna norma social de la Isla —no había sociedad en ella—, ni mucho menos se imponía ante otros. Sabía que sus nakama le entenderían, inclusive le dirían que hacia bien, porque Luffy los volvería parte de su cuerpo al ingerirlos. Deseó que el mar le devolviera al resto de sus nakama, aunque fuera para volverlos parte de su cuerpo, porque al comérselos, ellos vivirían a través de él y si se mantenía con vida cumpliría el sueño de cada uno de ellos.

Encendió una fogata y se dispuso a seguir los pasos que su voz interna —que extrañamente sonaba como a Sanji— le dio.

Desenterró los cadáveres y procedió a limpiarlos con el agua de la laguna, quitando todo rastro de suciedad e insectos pudieran estar en su piel. Desenvainó a Wado, porque creyó que esa katana era digna para hacer aquello y procedió a abrir el primer cuerpo —Nami— con cuidado.

"_Cuando encuentres necesario tu supervivencia por este medio, limpia los cuerpos debidamente. Abre un canal por en medio, para poder sacar las vísceras, eso será lo primero que hay que limpiar inmediatamente, las vísceras tienden a pudrirse más rápido y por ende contaminan la carne"_

Luffy sacó hígado, páncreas, pulmones, riñones, corazón y demás, colocándolo sobre la olla enorme que había encontrado y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Zoro y Usopp, colocando las vísceras y lavándolos inmediatamente, llenó la olla con agua y lo colocó sobre el fuego, dejando que las vísceras comenzaran a cocinarse, eso sería lo primero que comería, pero mientras seguiría con la preparación de lo demás.

"_Rebana la cabeza y despréndelo del cuello, normalmente se come antes que todo, pero si lleva dos días o más de muerto no es recomendable, el cerebro al estar en algo líquido se pudre rápidamente, si es de alguien conocido, entiérralo y da tus respetos…"_

Luffy prosiguió con el corte de piel, apartó las venas y las arterías, cortó músculos y huesos y finalmente pudo obtener finos cortes de carne, Sanji en su momento le había aconsejado ahumar la carne, así podía conservarla por más tiempo, también le había enseñado a secar la carne. Todo lo hizo con los pasos que le había enseñado, preguntándose ahora, como es que su cocinero sabía tanto de la conserva de carne humana.

Pasarían días para ser encontrado por la marina, pero podría aguantar, él era fuerte y con las fuerzas que sus nakama le daban a través de esa carne, tenía que sobrevivir a como fuese.

Con un cuenco de caldo de vísceras contempló el cielo oscuro, sorbió del cuenco y cerró los ojos, nunca una comida sabría tan delicioso a como esta.


	10. Novena habitación: El secreto de los

**Resumen Noveno drabble: **Si le preguntasen a la mujer que posición tenía en aquella empresa, ella respondería sin titubear.

**Personajes: **Monet

**Leyenda: **El secreto de los puentes. 

**Habitación: **Leyendas Urbanas

**Universo: **AU

**Número de palabras: **1002

**Dedicado a: **kona kana lee, quien me pidió fics de Monet, Law y Perona, supongo que se dio cuenta que **Lolita Slave Toy **era para ella, salvo que se me olvidó poner la dedicatoria, este es el último que le debo, espero te guste.

Monet trabajaba para una empresa de construcción de obras públicas, sabía los secretos que compañías como esa guardaban, los rumores a veces podían ser ciertos, porque la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción.

Si le preguntasen a la mujer que posición tenía en aquella empresa, ella respondería sin titubear: secretaria, porque si lo era, pero tenía que hacer más cosas para su jefe y no era la única, varias personas más eran los que se encargaban del trabajo sucio, ella solamente de recolectar la materia prima.

¿En qué consistía su trabajo? ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que los puentes se mantienen en pie varios años?

Monet sabía que si alguien los cachaba en plenas operaciones, las cosas se pondrían graves, por eso, cuando una obra se le daba a la empresa, ella junto con varias personas más iban a pueblos lejanos con camionetas para cargas como carne o productos agrícolas, cosa que no iban a buscar.

Ella se encargaba de engatusar a los niños para que se acercasen a las camionetas, los niños eran buenos sacrificios para mezclarlos con el concreto de los puentes y nadie se daba cuenta de que el relleno era echo con eso. La leyenda dice, que para que un puente no se venga abajo en un buen tiempo, se tenía que hacer sacrificios con niños, por cada metro era un niño, había puentes o construcciones de edificios en las que se necesitaban más de cincuenta niños y cuando eso pasaba, las localidades más pobres eran las afectadas.

Ese día habían podido conseguir a más de diez, y solo les faltaban treinta, la obra en esa ocasión exigía más de sesenta y era un proyecto que se decía sería el más duradero, el que más ingresos tendría.

—Señorita Monet—una niña de cabellos negros la miraba un poco asustada—¿a dónde vamos?

—A un lugar mejor—la mujer sonrió, porque en parte era cierto—, Mocha, querida—arrulló—, no te preocupes por nada, a donde van no le harán daño a nadie.

Porque les había engatusado con promesas de una vida mejor y que al irse, sus padres dejarían de sufrir por su culpa. Que fácil era engañar a un niño.

.

.

.

Un disparo se escuchó en la oscuridad, y Monet solo estaba sentada mirando como los demás comenzaban a cortar la carne de los niños y procedían a colocarlos en el mezclador de cemento, era una noche sin interrupciones y todo iba viento en popa.

—¡Usted dijo que iríamos a un lugar mejor!—Mocha le gritó—¡Nos mintió!

—No lo he hecho—respondió la mujer, quien con sus ojos color miel le miraba fijamente—, dije que irían a un lugar mejor y lo están haciendo, ya no sufrirán, no sentirán dolor a cambio de que literalmente llevaran un peso en sus cuerpos—Monet se relamió los labios, amaba el olor de la sangre de criaturas inocentes, por eso le gustaba su trabajo—, siéntanse orgullosos, no cualquiera sostendría por toda la eternidad un puente.

Mocha era la penúltima de todos los niños, y sentía que sería la siguiente en ser ejecutada, lloró por sus padres, porque quería que alguien la salvara y el miedo le hacía querer huir, pero sabía lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

Había visto con horror como al primero le habían disparado en la cabeza por haber mordido a un adulto, los que estaban solo llorando simplemente recibían el balazo en el pecho y morían rápidamente, más los que intentaron huir se les había disparado en diversas partes del cuerpo y los dejaban desangrarse hasta la muerte, que a veces tardaba en reclamarles.

¿Dónde estaban los adultos que les protegían? No había nadie en los alrededores que pareciera querer salvarlos, no había ni una persona que entrase destrozando todo para llevárselos y regresarlos a sus casas, nadie.

Cuando sintió el frío del metal, solo cerró los ojos y espero su destino, porque el mundo era podredumbre y era mejor dejarse ir.

El último de los niños había sido por fin destazado y colocado respectivamente en la mezcla, Monet simplemente se levantó de su asiento y notificó que su trabajo había finalizado y que se marcharía a su casa a descansar ¿Sentía remordimiento? Ni un poco, todo era por el bien de su jefe, para que las ganancias prosperaran y crecieran más y más, en la vida siempre habría personas que servirían para un fin, y si era alguien más, pues pobre diablo.

Ella simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo que su trabajo le brindaba.

.

.

.

—_¿Ha visto a esta niña?—una mujer preguntó con angustia, su hija había desaparecido hacía por lo menos dos meses y no sabían nada de ella, era la única hija que tenían y la única foto que tenían de ella había sido usada para hacer esos carteles._

—_No la he visto—el hombre con ropas extravagantes y gafas moradas espetó, siguiendo su camino, más la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo fascinado que estaba por la situación de la mujer._

_Habían ocasiones como esa, en la que los padres con el poco dinero que les quedaba, trataban de mover cielo, mar y tierra para poder encontrar a sus hijos, aunque a esa familia no le alcanzaba ni para buscar más allá del pueblo, debían de rendirse, pero habían padres que hasta su muerte esperaban una noticia del hijo perdido._

—_Buena suerte—dijo el hombre, sabedor de que nunca encontrarían a su pequeña. _

_._

_._

_._

Dicen que los puentes y edificios de más de cinco pisos necesitan un pago para no caerse y causar tragedias, si has vivido cerca de construcciones de este tipo no te darás cuenta de nada, pero cuando personas de pueblos lejanos se enteran de que habrá construcciones de ese tipo, optan por proteger de más a sus hijos, porque personas bien vestidas se acercan a ellos y al irse dejan solo llanto de padres que nunca sabrán en donde están sus hijos.


	11. Décima habitación: El martillo de las

**Resumen Décimo drabble: **De las más de ciento cincuenta personas, solo ellos quince quedaban con vida, habían pasado por diferentes tipos de tortura, algo que en verdad para un juicio religioso se veía de lo más extremo, estaban de pie, enfrente de la tribuna, escuchando los insultos.

**Personajes: **Monet, Perona, Nami, Nico Robin, Vivi, Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro, Bonney, Hancock, Monkey D. Luffy, Porche, Sherley, Sanji, Rebecca y Violet.

**Sociedad: **El martillo de las brujas/Juicios de Salem

**Habitación: **Sociedad

**Universo: **AU, en Salem, Massachusetts.

**Número de palabras: **1417

**Notas de Autor: **De nueva cuenta, no sé qué pasó en Salem, Massachusetts, simplemente me vino bien la historia verídica y lo estúpida que era la gente en 1692-1693, quise retratar el miedo hacia lo desconocido, no sé si pude, leí El martillo de las Brujas (tengo tres libros de sucesos paranormales y esas cosas) y es completamente estúpido, para después leer los Juicios de Salem y leer con impotencia lo ridículo que eran los juicios, machismo y fanatismo es lo que leí. Espero que disfruten, me molestó leer los libros y espero que no se note en mi escritura.

* * *

"‹‹_¿Qué cabría pensar de semejantes hechiceras que… coleccionan órganos viriles en gran número, tantos como veinte o treinta, y los colocan en nidos de pájaro, o los encierran en cajas, donde se mueven como miembros vivientes y se nutren de avena y maíz?… Todo es obra del demonio y del engaño… Ya que cierto hombre me dijo que, cuando perdió su miembro, fue a ver a una conocida bruja para solicitar que se lo restituyera. Le dijo al afligido hombre que subiese a un árbol determinado y tomase el que le gustara más del nido en el cual había varios miembros. Y al elegir uno grande, la bruja le dijo: "No debes coger ése"; y añadió: "Porque pertenece a un cura de la parroquia". »_

—Fragmento de _"Malleus Maleficarum"_ (El martillo de las brujas)"—

* * *

De las más de ciento cincuenta personas, solo ellos quince quedaban con vida, habían pasado por diferentes tipos de tortura, algo que en verdad para un juicio religioso se veía de lo más extremo, estaban de pie, enfrente de la tribuna, escuchando los insultos y recibiendo los escupitajos que la gente enfadada les enviaba, no había defensa, no había nada.

—¡Yo los vi!—una mujer de cabellos rubios de nombre Kalifa les señalaba con el dedo índice—, vi como a media noche iban hacia el bosque y comenzaban a danzar alrededor de una hoguera, para después cometer una orgía ¡Los vi, yo no miento!

La gente que había asistido al juicio ahogó simultáneamente un gemido de sorpresa, eso era herejía, debían de ser castigados en el nombre de Dios, los jueces del ministerio solo negaban con la cabeza, aquello debía de ser castigado, había un par de mujeres casadas y si no se les sentenciaban por brujería, serían condenadas por adulterio.

—¡Maldita mujer!—Rugió Zoro, quien por su color de cabellos había sido apresado, era de una constitución bien formada, pero al parecer lo que decía Kalifa era una mentira—¡Todas ustedes son unas malditas rameras! ¡Digan la verdad, están molestas porque ni Luffy, Sanji, Ace y yo quisimos cometer adulterio con ustedes!

Gracias a los grilletes el hombre no podía arremeter contra ellas, estaba enfadado, por culpa de ellas, su hermana Kuina había muerto en una sesión de tortura, no estaba casado, los únicos casados eran Robin, Ace y Sanji.

Lamentaba que Robin había perdido a Franky, su esposo, quien había sido torturado por aplastamiento, no sabía cómo consolar a Ace, quien había visto morir quemada a Domino, y ni que se diga de su mejor amigo/rival, quien había visto como torturaban a Violet hasta la locura y ahora ella no lo reconocía, y parecía que Sanji iba por ese rumbo, desesperado por como un sinfín de mujeres habían sido torturadas y ellos habían sido los últimos en ser capturados.

Zoro tenía en el pecho una enorme cicatriz, dada por uno de los inquisidores, había sobrevivido a morir desangrado y por eso se le consideraba el demonio mismo, nadie podría sobrevivir ante el poder de Mihawk, el resto de mujeres y Luffy estaban siendo acusados de brujería, solo para la satisfacción de Kalifa, Sadie y Alvida, quienes señalaban que ellos quince las habían embrujado por envidia y celos, que por culpa de ellos podían ver demonios y demás.

—Roronoa Zoro, exijo que se dirija a estas damas con respeto—el juez de nombre Spadam le reprendió, dándole una sonrisa de regocijo, aquello era un juicio de lo más entretenido y costase lo que costase haría que ese grupo de personas confesaran su verdadera naturaleza—, hemos pensado demasiado y aún no han confesado, así que al haber pasado los tres primeros procesos, me temo que iremos hacia el cuarto.

Los quince se tensaron, eso era injusto, no podían hacer aquello.

—¡Maldita sea!—rugió Ace—¿No tienen suficiente de nosotros? ¿No nos han arrebatado lo que más queríamos?

—Señor Portgas—Spadam sonrió cínicamente—, debe entender que esto es por el bien del pueblo, a menos que ustedes confiesen que tienen un pacto con el diablo, me temo que seguirán el cuarto proceso.

—¡Maldito imbécil!—Luffy se acercó lo más que pudo hacia las personas que estaban en la tribuna—¡No diremos algo que es completamente falso!

—Lamento escuchar eso, entonces—Spadam se levantó de su asiento—, mañana a las cinco de la madrugada iniciaremos con el siguiente proceso, disfruten la noche—el juez sonrió—, hijos de Satán.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí, no podían hacer mucho, si rompían las cadenas con mucha más razón les dirían brujos.

Los quince fueron llevados a una celda, y ahí las mujeres comenzaron a llorar desesperadas ante la situación, los hombres estaban ocupados consolándolas, no podían mentirles, porque les esperaba un día infernal.

.

.

.

—Conocerán el proceso, supongo—dijo Spadam, la mañana era fresca y la gente estaba reunida para ver Las pruebas de las brujas—, si sobreviven son brujas y hechiceros, si mueren, deberán perdonar al tribunal, pero la prueba era necesaria, la señorita Bonney será la primera en pasar—anunció el hombre—, a ella junto a Perona le corresponde el Baño de las brujas.

Las nombradas saltaron ante las palabras dichas por el hombre, esa era una de las pruebas a las cuales deseaban no haber sido metidas. Dos hombres grandes y fuertes las empujaron para que caminaran hacia un contenedor de agua hirviendo, vieron como Spadam lanzaba un par de rocas en el contenedor y se alejaba con rapidez.

—Deben de sacar las rocas del agua—anunció—, señoras, en el nombre de Dios, encomienden sus almas y demuestren su inocencia.

Perona y Bonney habían sido acercadas al agua y sin previo aviso las empujaron en el agua hirviendo, los gritos resonaban por todo el pueblo, Perona sentía que su piel estaba siendo desprendida, sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco se entumecía y vio como a Bonney se le estaba arrugando la piel, el miedo fue lo que vino, si su amiga estaba en esas condiciones, ella probablemente estaría igual, el dolor aumentaba y sabía que sería su fin.

—Vaya—Spadam miró incrédulo hacia el contenedor—, eran inocentes al fin y al cabo.

—¡Maldito!—gritaron los que quedaban.

—Vamos con la siguiente prueba—Spadam no se inmutó—, Portgas D. Ace, Kuroashi no Sanji, Porche y Kuroashi no Violet, la prueba del fuego es la que les corresponde.

Sanji lo miró furico, esto no debió de pasar, buscó con la mirada a las mujeres que les habían acusado y perdió el respeto que tenía por ellas.

—¡Jodanse, malditas!—gritó—¡Iré por ustedes si mi esposa muere!

La prueba era más letal que la primera, Ace tuvo que cargar con hierro caliente sobre su espalda, milagrosamente había sobrevivido, pero eso le condenaba a la muerte por desollamiento, él era un hechicero a los ojos del pueblo, Porche no sobrevivió a la misma prueba, murió por el peso del hierro y las quemaduras que estas habían ocasionado.

Violet murió al ser obligada a caminar sobre un tronco y bajo de esta el fuego ardía, había resbalado y si no había muerto por la caída, lo había hecho por el fuego que crepitaba fuertemente. Sanji sobrevivió a la quema de sus manos y cuerpo, hubiera salido ileso si no hubiera visto llorar a su esposa, los gritos de ella lo habían roto mentalmente y Zoro sabía que el rubio había perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Kuroashi no Sanji—un miembro del juzgado se acercó a él con precaución—, condenado a la hoguera, si eres un hechicero, regresaras con tu maestro vuelto cenizas.

Llamaron a los que quedaban, la prueba que le seguía era el del peso, se les colocaban placas de hierro, y dejaban que las placas cayeran en el cuerpo de los acusados, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron, Luffy, Zoro y Robin.

—Condenados a la horca—Spadam senteció.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente los sobrevivientes recibieron sus condenas, Mihawk, quien había viajado hacia la Iglesia madre, había regresado con un sacerdote, quien asustado ante las masacres había decidido acompañar al hombre de los ojos de halcón, habían llegado demasiado tarde, vieron como los cadáveres estaban siendo mostrados fuera del pueblo, Mihawk identificó a tres personas guindadas, quienes parecían haber tomado la condena con orgullo, divisó a un cuerpo desollado y siendo devorado por los insectos y lo último, un cuerpo carbonizado hasta las cenizas.

—Esto es obra del diablo—masculló el sacerdote.

—No—Mihawk frunció el ceño—, es obra del hombre.


	12. Onceava habitación: Síndrome de Cotar

**Resumen Onceavo drabble:** Llevaba más de tres meses haciendo aquello, en muchas de esas veces Chopper lo llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería para hacerle una transfusión de sangre, debido a la enorme pérdida que había sufrido por hacerse varios cortes.

**Personaje: **Usopp

**Enfermedad: **Síndrome de Cotard

**Habitación: **Enfermedades sicológicas.

**Universo: **One Piece.

**Número de palabras:** 832

Por décima vez en el día Usopp se palpó el estómago, seguidamente puso sus dedos mayor e índice en el pulso de la muñeca, sacó la lengua para verla en el espejo del baño del Sunny y por último tomó una navaja y se cortó levemente la muñeca, cualquier persona podría ver la sangre correr entre sus dedos, pero no él, no lo veía y con eso él confirmaba que estaba muerto.

Llevaba más de tres meses haciendo aquello, en muchas de esas veces Chopper lo llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería para hacerle una transfusión de sangre, debido a la enorme pérdida que había sufrido por hacerse varios cortes.

—No hay necesidad de ponerme más sangre—decía, cuando veía que el renito hacia el procedimiento de la transfusión—, estoy muerto, ¿no ves que me estoy pudriendo?

—¡No estás muerto, Usopp!—el renito siempre le replicaba—Es simplemente tú mente que te hace creer eso, pero tú estás igual de sano que todos nosotros.

Cuando comenzó a decir que estaba muerto y se estaba pudriendo poco a poco, sus nakama lo tomaron como un desvarío del tirador, como otra de sus mentiras, más sin en cambio, como fueron pasando los días, para ellos eso ya no era un juego, algo le sucedía a su nakama y ese algo lo estaba volviendo más y más… solo.

Chopper, quien era el médico de los Mugiwara pidió a sus nakama no seguirle la corriente, decirle que al contrario, estaba más que vivo, él se encargaría de investigar qué clase de enfermedad estaba desarrollando el narigón. Robin se ofreció a ayudarle en su investigación, dado que dos mentes y varias manos podían ser mejor que una.

Mientras, los demás se encargaban de desengañar a Usopp.

—¿No hueles eso?—preguntaba el tirador.

—¿Qué cosa?—en esa ocasión era Franky el que se encargaba de vigilarlo y lo había puesto a ayudarlo en el taller.

—Huele a podrido…

—Yo no huelo nada—Franky se alzó las gafas y lo vio con una ceja arqueada, esos momentos de delirios eran cada vez más frecuentes y aun Chopper y Robin no habían podido encontrar la cura o algo que les diera pista de lo que era.

—Estoy muerto—susurró el menor—, es lógico que apeste, algo hice para que me condenaran a vagar como alma en pena.

—Tú estás vivo, brother—el astillero le miró fijamente y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro—, igual que yo.

El cyborg tuvo que decirle a Chopper lo que ocasionó que Usopp hubiera agarrado el serrucho y casi cercenara su mano, quería comprobarle que efectivamente se estaba pudriendo.

—Tú eres un demonio—Usopp estaba sentado en la cocina, aún tenía la mano vendada y estaba recargado en la mesa, miraba a Sanji con sospecha—, y esperas a que me confíe para que puedas llevarme al infierno.

—Mierda—Sanji se volteó y le sonrió—, me has descubierto.

Tuvieron que llegar Zoro, Franky y Luffy para calmar a Usopp, mientras gritaba y exclamaba que aquel ente con apariencia de Sanji, le quería llevar al infierno, al llevarlo con Chopper, explicaron por qué Usopp se mostraba tan nervioso y fuera de sus cabales.

—No puedo irme, estoy condenado—Nami escuchó que Usopp murmuraba, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró escondido entre sus árboles de mikan—, todas estas personas esperan a que me confíe para poder llevarme con ellos, pero no podrán con el gran Usopp, nadie puede engañarme.

Iba a retirarse, no le gustaba cuando el tirador se comportaba de esa manera, hasta que vio con horror que se había logrado arrancar un dedo y lo contemplaba.

—Ya es verde—susurró—, y nadie cree que estoy muerto…

.

.

.

Chopper encontró demasiado tarde lo que tenía su nakama, era el Síndrome de Cotard, poco le serviría la información, ya que a su nakama lo habían encontrado guindado del Nido de Cuervo, fue Zoro quien encontró el cadáver.

.

.

.

El **síndrome de Cotard**, también llamado _delirio de negación_ o _delirio nihilista_, es una enfermedad mental relacionada con la hipocondría. El afectado por el síndrome de Cotard cree estar muerto (tanto figurada como literalmente), estar sufriendo la putrefacción de los órganos o simplemente no existir. En algunos casos el paciente se cree incapaz de morir.

En sus formas más complejas el paciente llega a defender la idea de que en realidad él mismo está muerto e incluso que han fallecido personas allegadas a él. Junto con esta creencia de muerte el paciente mantiene una idea de inmortalidad, como si se hubiera convertido en un "alma en pena". Aunque es un delirio típico de las depresiones más graves (psicóticas o delirantes) se puede ver en otras enfermedades mentales severas (demencia con síntomas psicóticos, esquizofrenia, psicosis debidas a enfermedades médicas o a tóxicos).

El síndrome puede aparecer en el contexto de una enfermedad neurológica o mental y se asocia particularmente con la depresión y la desrealización.


	13. Doceava habitación: Comida bizarra

**Resumen Doceavo drabble:** Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sentada en una camilla del hospital, se juró que nunca jamás iría a ese tipo de lugares, menos a esos lugares de comidas rápidas, preferiría cocinar a volver a pasar la vergüenza

**Personaje: **Nami

**Bizarro: **Comida

**Habitación: **Bizarro

**Universo: **AU

**Número de palabras:** 1358

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sentada en una camilla del hospital, se juró que nunca jamás iría a ese tipo de lugares, menos a esos lugares de comidas rápidas, preferiría cocinar a volver a pasar la vergüenza y el asco que ahora mismo les estaba resurgiendo… porque con el segundo estudios de análisis esperaba que no hubiera contraído una enfermedad.

.

.

.

Esa mañana había quedado con sus amigos en salir a divertirse un rato, Nami trabajaba como Cartógrafa y eso le consumía muchísimo tiempo, le había venido bien que Luffy y Usopp le dijeran que saldrían a pasar el rato, habían logrado reunir a casi todos, con excepción del cocinero que al igual que Nami, su trabajo devoraba su vida social a pasos agigantados, no era como si hiciera falta, sinceramente Nami estaba harta de sus contantes filtreos y la protección exagerada que le brindaba a las mujeres del grupo —solo dos, Robin y ella— y lo que quería era relajarse.

Todos se habían reunido en el Zoológico de la Ciudad, tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que divisaron a Zoro, quien negaba haberse perdido. Pasaron el día viendo animales y recorriendo de inicio a fin todo el lugar, para después dirigirse hacia el centro comercial a petición de la pelirroja —más bien, por las ordenes de ella—, cuando el estómago de Luffy sonó, fue que decidieron ir a comer.

El problema era, que no todos estaban acostumbrados a comer en lugares de marcas reconocidas, a Brook, por ejemplo, no le gustaban las hamburguesas de ciertos lugares, prefería los estilos gourmet, Robin no era de comer pizzas repletas de grasas saturadas, prefería las personalizadas, esas que tenían los ingredientes muy frescos y el queso necesario y no exagerado.

—Están mal acostumbrados—rugió Nami, después de casi una hora de indecisión y señaló un reconocido puesto de comidas rápidas—, iremos allá y pedirán lo que tengan en el menú, no se quejaran y se lo comerán todo, ¿Entendieron?

Todos respondieron que sí, poco convencidos.

—Pero, ese tipo de lugares son demasiado insalubres—Chopper trató de hacer entender a Nami, él quería una comida casera, sin tener la preocupación de que un tipo de mal humor le hubiera escupido su comida—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a…?

—No quiero escuchar lo que pienso que dirás—rugió la pelirroja—, no quiero y punto, vamos.

Todos caminaron con el ceño fruncido, estaban hiendo en contra de su voluntad, Franky colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Chopper y le sonrió, trató de animarlo con una sonrisa y le empujó levemente, para que siguiera el camino.

—¡Hola, Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenidos a *********!—el trabajador mostró una enorme sonrisa forzada y les hablaba con aparente alegría— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Nami miró el enorme menú que mostraba los paquetes y promociones del día, volteó a ver a sus amigos y con una sonrisa siniestra les obligó a elegir lo que comerían.

—Quiero el paquete cinco—Nami comenzó a ordenar— y tengo entendido que me dan unas papas fritas con más de cincuenta dólares de compra—el dependiente asintió, se notaba aburrido—, añádamelos a mi orden.

—Todo lo que ordenarán, ¿lo pagaran a parte o lo ponemos en la misma cuenta?—preguntó el joven.

—Pon las cuentas a parte—sonrió Nami,

—Pero si lo hago, la promoción de las papas fritas se cancelará—el joven alzó la mirada levemente, y la bajó cuando vio que Nami le miraba con molestia.

—Todos estamos juntos—la pelirroja señaló a sus amigos—, lo cual indica que vamos a gastar más de cincuenta dólares.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros—Nami le miró irritada, estaba cansada de lo renuente que estaba siendo el joven, ¿qué le costaba agregar las malditas papas fritas?

—Está bien—el empleado se frotó el entrecejo, parecía ser que no quería más problemas—, le añadiré aquellas papas fritas.

Satisfecha consigo misma, la mujer se fue a buscar un lugar donde todos pudieran comer en paz. Escuchó los pedidos de sus amigos, Chopper había ordenado una malteada y el especial: Bueno para ti, que consistía en una hamburguesa, con demasiadas verduras, carne de pollo y uvas, Nami no sabía si eso en verdad era saludable para la presión arterial. Franky ordenó el especial de la Hamburguesa Jumbo, con refresco grande y en vez de pedir las papas, pidió que se lo cambiaran por un helado de crema y fresas. Luffy ordenó la hamburguesa con costillas de cerdo, Robin no pidió mucho, solo un café, Usopp que se veía renuente a comer algo que no era casero solo pidió una botella de agua.

—Iré luego al Baratie—murmuró.

Zoro, por su parte, solo vio el menú y se dio la vuelta.

—Son comidas con alto contenido en grasa—dijo ante la mirada molesta de Nami—, estoy a punto de irme a un torneo de Kendo, y no puedo comer eso.

Brook, al igual que Robin, solo pidió un café americano y unas donas.

Nami solo negó con la cabeza, había que hacer algo ante lo mimados que habían sido por Sanji, que ella apreciaba su cocina, pero quería probar cosas nuevas, no comida gourmet, no comida fina…

Media hora pasó, y la ordenes fueron saliendo una por una, todos tenían sus respectivos almuerzos, y Nami fue la última en ser servida, no se quejó, tenía hambre y no gastaría su tiempo en reclamar el retardo.

Procedió a comerse poco a poco aquellas papas fritas, observando el barullo que sus amigos hacían para que Luffy no se comieran sus almuerzos, Zoro y Usopp eran los únicos que no habían entrado en la ecuación, ambos platicaban —más bien era Usopp el que platicaba, Zoro solo lo escuchaba— y el sonido de un celular proveniente de Usopp hizo que los de la mesa se callaran, Usopp estaba acostumbrado a usar el celular con el altavoz, así que escucharon la plática.

—Mi pequeña berenjena no comprende porque no han llegado para la hora del almuerzo—la voz del padre adoptivo del rubio resonó por casi todo el local—, más les vale no comer aquella basura de mierda, las tiendas a bases de concesiones no son de lo más salubre, lo sabré yo, por años de investigación_ "Je ne comprends pas parce que l'aubergine se soucie clochards sur inutiles car ils"[1]_. ¿Van a venir o qué mierda?

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio, y Zoro fue quien le arrebató el celular a Usopp.

—En una hora Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y yo iremos, mientras estamos en el centro comercial—dijo con seriedad.

—¡Oh! _"Mais si vous êtes à la tête de mousse que les deux parlent le bébé aubergine" [2] _ es bueno escucharte, se te extraña en la cocina.

—Los torneos me impiden salir muchas veces, "_Je aubergine bébé?"[3] _

—Bien, los esperamos— y la llamada se cortó.

El humor de Nami se disparó, los estúpidos se negaban a comer en ese lugar, pero aceptaban de buena gana ir al restaurante donde Sanji trabajaba.

Siguió comiendo sus papas fritas, hasta que sintió que algo chichloso estaba en el interior de su boca, lo escupió desesperada, y ante ella, un condón estaba en sus papas, y el condón parecía ser usado.

Las arqueadas comenzaron a salir, y sus amigos le golpeaban la espalda, desesperados ante aquel estado de su amiga.

Robin fue la que pudo saber por qué la chica trataba de ir desenfrenadamente al baño.

Todos los restantes vieron que había un condón aparentemente usado y que Nami lo había masticado.

—A veces me alegro de que solo tolere comer un tipo de comida—comentó Usopp, siendo secundado por Zoro.

.

.

.

Horas pasaron para que terminaran lo diversos estudios y no habían encontrado nada serio, solo que su dignidad había sido pisoteada. Nunca jamás iría a las cadenas de comida rápida, aunque le costase, preferiría comer hamburguesas de tofu que vivir la experiencia más asquerosa. Vería cuanto podía sacarle de dinero a la empresa.

.

.

.

**Notas de Autor: **Estoy bajo los efecto de mi medicina, esa que uso para dormir, disculpen si hubo algo que no más no le entendieron.

[1] No entiendo porqué la berenjena se preocupa por vagos inútiles como ustedes.

[2] Oh, así que tú eres el cabeza de musgo que tanto habla la berenjena bebé.

[3] ¿Berenjena bebé?


	14. Treceava habitación: El ángel de la

**Resumen Treceavo drabble: **El vapor del tren y el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de este hizo que los soldados se apurasen a abrir las puertas y ordenaran a las personas en salir en una fila larga.

**Personaje: **Trafalgar Law (Tomando el papel del famoso doctor Josef Mengele apodado el Ángel de la Muerte). Mozu y Kiwi (Las gemelas de Water Seven).

**Humanidad: **Tortura Nazi

**Habitación: **Humanidad

**Universo: **AU

**Número de palabras:** 1069

**Notas de Autor: **Siento mucho esto…

Cuando varios soldados de la división Nazi vieron que un nuevo tren lleno de Judíos estaba a punto de llegar a la estación, no les fue raro ver a un médico dar un paso adelante y mostrar una sonrisa de lo más sádica. Trafalgar Law era su nombre, reconocido médico por experimentar con los judíos y sobre todo por escoger quien vivía y quien moría… la mayoría de judíos preferirían la muerte a ser elegidos vivos.

El vapor del tren y el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de este hizo que los soldados se apurasen a abrir las puertas y ordenaran a las personas en salir en una fila larga, Trafalgar Law odiaba el desorden, y mucho más el contacto con ese tipo de personas si estaban sucios. Grande era su fama, que tan solo verlo: moreno, de ojos grises, cabello negro, de considerable metro ochenta y tatuajes que adornaban su piel, y barba que se unía con las patillas, hacía que los judíos ahogasen un gemido de miedo.

—¡En orden, malditos perros!—gritaban los soldados—¡El doctor va a pasar!

Kiwi y Mozu, que eran gemelas, no lograban entender el miedo que su gente tenía, un hombre no podía hacer tanto mal, ¡Pero que equivocadas estaban!

Law esperaba que los soldados ordenaran a los miles de judíos, esto llevaba horas, pero nadie podía quejarse, el médico necesitaba ser complacido y si no se hacía lo que quería, solo con decir que la pistola que portaba no era de adorno, bastaba.

Después de cinco horas tediosas de ordenar a esa gente, Law comenzó a caminar lentamente, cualquiera que lo viera lo compararía con un gran animal salvaje asechando a su presa, con sonrisa de satisfacción y gran regocijo mostrado en su rostro.

Vive, vive… ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Serviría para sus experimentos? Desde luego que no, cuando pasaba esto, se detenía y miraba un rato a la pobre alma y sacaba su pistola de su funda.

—Abre la boca—ordenó, el tipo no hizo lo que se le dijo, vaya, un luchador, habría que arreglar eso, con una patada en el estómago, seguido del fuerte agarre de cabellos de la víctima colocaba con su mano desocupada el arma en la boca y—, te dije que la abrieras, imbécil.

El sonido del cráneo rompiéndose a pedazos, seguido del chapoteo de sangre y sesos era el arrullo que tanto le gustaba a Law, él se lo había ordenado, debió de haberle hecho caso.

Se acomodaba la bata y retiraba el polvo imaginario de su uniforme militar y seguía con la selección.

Vive… vive… disparo, disparo… disparo… vive… disparo… disparo…

Las balas eran requeridas de inmediato cada tanto, a veces resultaba que de más de cinco mil personas, solo doscientas sobrevivían a la selección, estas personas rogaban su muerte.

Mozu estaba asustada cuando llegó el turno de Kiwi, que estaba a su lado, cuando Law se detuvo ahogó el llanto, no, no quería ver.

—¿Gemelas?—la voz de Law salió cantarina, como un niño en Navidad que recibía el regalo solicitado, le encantaban los gemelos, les fascinaban, ellos, las personas con enanismo y con enfermedades particularmente interesantes, le hacían tener cierto grado de emoción, de regocijo… de enferma satisfacción.

…

…

…

—Viven.

Con ellas se cumplían el total de ciento cincuenta personas vivas, de más de seis mil.

—Síganme los que marqué que vivieran, a los demás—se dio la vuelta, seguido de las personas que había dicho—, al horno.

.

.

.

El deseo de morir llegó dos horas después, los sobrevivientes fueron puestos en un cuarto húmedo y se les ordenó desvestirse rápidamente, para ser bañados con agua helada a presión, el dolor de cabeza, piqueteo y entumecimiento de las extremidades no era nada comparado con el golpe del agua, era como si se les fuera lanzado rocas con gran velocidad.

Los experimentos fueron puestos en marcha una vez vestidos. Las gemelas fueron separadas del resto y trasladada a un cuarto especial, antes de que se marcharan, el resto les dio una mirada de lastima, cosa que les hizo temer.

—Los gemelos sufren más—una persona gritó antes de ser acribillada a balazos, fue la única pista que se les dio.

.

.

.

Y si sufrían y de la peor manera, Law les dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, habían pasado más de seis meses y el abdomen de Kiwi mostraba un evidente embarazo, habían sido sometidas a violación, más de una semana con las piernas abiertas, siendo arremetidas por personas desconocidas, ninguno era Alemán, ellos no se rebajaban a tocar a personas de su índole: Esclavos Rusos, Polacos y mismos Judíos eran obligados a violarlas.

Law separó a Mozu de Kiwi, quería ver si era cierto que los gemelos eran verdaderamente unidos, de ellas dos, solo Kiwi tuvo la desgracia de embarazarse, Mozu fue sometida a experimentos más dolorosos y extravagantes, pero poca cosa comparada a lo el futuro de Kiwi tenía para con ella.

El médico nunca les hablaba, solo veía y analizaba los experimentos que se les hacía.

Mozu sufrió de la esterilización a base de cemento, que consistía en inyectarles un tipo de cemento líquido en el útero de las mujeres, Mozu sufrió demasiado, los dolores en su vientre y partes bajas eran intensos, la gangrena se comenzó a desarrollar en ella debido a la falta de cuidado de sus heridas. No solo eso, se le inyecto un líquido en los ojos, experimento que Law hacía para ver si se podía cambiar el color de ojos de una persona… quedó ciega y al ver que sus ojos jamás serían utilizados, Law optó en arrancárselos y dejarlos en un frasco y colocarlo en su colección de ojos que albergaba en su despacho.

Mozu no llegó ni al mes.

Kiwi por su parte, era analizada con más esmero, con dedicación, debido al embarazo, Law quería comprobar si con personas que tenían gemelos, se podía conseguir que nacieran de igual manera gemelos.

Cuando se comprobó que ella no tendría gemelos, Law ordenó sacarle el feto y desolló viva a la mujer…

.

.

.

—Trafalgar Law—el juez de la corte lo miró severamente—, al haber hecho experimentos y torturas a más de cien mil personas, se le condena al fusilamiento.

Law solo sonrió, la gente estúpida no quería darle la razón, hizo eso por el bien de la ciencia.


	15. Catorceava habitación: Smile dog

**Resumen Catorceavo drabble: **Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos.

**Personaje: **Usopp

**Creepypasta: **Smile dog . jpg

**Habitación: **Creepypasta

**Universo: **AU

**Número de palabras:** 1223

**A petición de: **kona kana lee

**Notas de Autor: ****Kona kana lee**, va una, falta la otra… **Srta. Komaeda**, no puedo matar a los jueces, no puedo dar final feliz porque no hubo final feliz en Las Brujas de Salem, si no, con mucho gusto, gracias por tu review, fue uno de los que más me hizo sonreír. **Nali Neecha** gracias por tus reviews, me agrada que me leas desde el principio. **Irla** con referente a los infiernos Mayas, te agradezco las ideas, porque enserio que necesitaba más opiniones, y me agradó que me dieras los personajes que pueden quedar, deja termino una petición y vamos con los Infiernos Mayas, cada uno tendrá un capitulo, dado que debo detallar. A todos mis demás lectores, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

* * *

"_Hay un lugar en el infierno para personas como nosotros, quizás uno más bonito, porque ninguno hemos hecho un mal, salvo leer, que es un pecado para muchas personas ¿Quiénes irán? Yo por supuesto seré una de las primeras"_

—Naghi Tan—

* * *

Te preguntas porqué este cuarto al que nos adentramos es tan oscuro, tan frío y silencioso, sientes un olor a podredumbre, a humedad a algo dulce, camina un poco más y lo sabrás, adéntrate conmigo aún más a esta habitación y sabrás la historia de lo que le pasó a ese cadáver que está arriba de tú cabeza, guindado y con la lengua de fuera ¿Nunca has visto a un cadáver guindado? ¿A un suicida? Mira mis muñecas, las cicatrices de un intento de suicidio es más hermoso que mirar la lengua morada de aquel tipo, no, nada de eso es hermoso, la muerte adelantada no es hermosa. Te lo digo yo, que ha sido juzgada por eso, pero eso es otra historia. Siéntate en ese sofá y relájate, bueno, trata de hacerlo.

¿Recuerdas que hace años había un boom con el correo electrónico? El MSN era lo mejor que le había pasado a la humanidad por los inicios del año 2000, algunos mandaban correos virales, de apoyo, de religión, de superación personal, de terror, de todo. Pero algunas personas no fueron tan afortunadas de recibir ese tipo de correos, no, algunas recibieron algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Usopp, que es el nombre de aquel cadáver, era un estudiante preparatoriano*, demasiado miedoso pero con ganas de superarse y tener un futuro digno, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño y de su padre no sabía nada, salvo que se había ido de viaje para tener aventuras y según su madre, era el hombre más bravo y fuerte. Por las historias que su madre le contaba de su padre, sentía una admiración desmesurada por él, que nunca se vio mermada a pesar de que la mayor parte de su adolescencia se le fue en puro trabajar.

Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos, pero gracias a sus amigos, siempre salía bien librado. Pero lo que le pasó ese día no pudo tener salvación.

Había llegado de su trabajo nocturno —había sido contratado en una gasolinera y el sueldo era bastante jugoso, lo malo del trabajo era que tenía que andarse con cuidado con los asaltantes, los desvelos y la soledad, que no era demasiado gracias a que Zoro también trabajaba ahí— y después de prepararse la cena, encendió su computadora, ese día una maestra les iba a mandar las instrucciones para un proyecto que valdría la calificación total de esa materia.

Cuando abrió su bandeja de entrada encontró un sinfín de correos no abiertos, su cuenta casi no la usaba y por ende no revisaba su contenido. Revisó cada uno de los correos, apenado de que algunos de sus amigos le mandaban algunas imágenes y cosas por el estilo y no haberles respondido en su momento. Le quedaban solo seis correos sin abrir, cuando uno llamó su atención, uno de enormes letras y título que suponía que el contenido tendría algo valioso para su autoestima tan dañada.

Leyó la dirección de la que procedía y solo había letras y números extraños, no había un correo, y eso le llamó la atención, volvió a releer el asunto:

"**SoNrÍe, DiOs Te AmA"**

No le gustaba que escribieran de esa forma, le dolían los ojos tan solo leer esa oración, supuso que el contenido estaría escrito de esa forma y los colores serían chillantes y con imágenes que dañarían su retina debido a tanto color.

Pensó en eliminar ese correo, pero algo le decía que lo viera, que no perdía nada, no debió hacerle caso.

Cuando abrió el correo, lo primero que vio fue un archivo adjunto con el nombre de smile dog, tenía que descargarlo para poder verlo y había una nota debajo:

"_Velo, no es nada malo, después, difunde la palabra y estarás a salvo"_

Con esa línea consideró descargarse aquel archivo, porque si alguien leía que no era nada malo, seguramente lo era, pero de igual forma, lo descargó, no perdía nada.

Cuando el archivo se descargó por completo, deseó no haberlo visto, era de madrugada y nada se escuchaba, sintió un retortijón en el estómago y miedo. La imagen tenía un perro —o eso quiso creer Usopp— que miraba fijamente, como si supiera que tenía alguien enfrente, pero este perro tenía algo inquietante, algo que le dio escalofríos al joven, una sonrisa, se suponía que los perros no eran capaz de sonreír de esa forma, la sonrisa estaba ensanchada, era burlona y mostraba dientes afilados, de fondo había oscuridad total… casi, se podía divisar la silueta de una persona, pero la imagen en sí, era inquietante.

No pudo dormir ese día, ni el siguiente, ni esa semana, meses y años pasaron después de ver esa imagen y Usopp no dormía bien, Kaya se había casado con él, porque desde pequeña lo amaba y quería cuidar de él. Sus amigos le visitaban con regularidad y le preguntaban qué era lo que tenía, pero simplemente respondía:

—Smile dog— y se encerraba en su mundo de pesadillas agónicas y vividas.

Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia paranoide, se le recetó pastillas diversas y grandes cantidades de calmantes debido a sus ataques de nervios y gritos que daba por las noches, veinte años habían pasado desde que había visto la imagen y aun así parecía como si ese mismo día hubiera visto aquello.

Su esposa no sabía qué hacer con él, le amaba, pero era agotador tratar de controlarle cuando uno de sus ataques venía cada vez más fuerte, más salvaje y más aterradores.

Nami, quien era una de las amigas de la pareja, le sugirió que se fuera una semana de vacaciones, que se relajara, que ella cuidaría de Usopp y le pasaría a ver para saber de su estado.

Cuando Kaya se fue, advirtiéndole a Usopp, quizás viviría arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a la mujer, que tiempo después se enteraría no había sido la verdadera Nami.

Usopp desde ese momento sufrió de histeria y ataques de pánico, escuchaba voces que le decían cómo volver a la normalidad, le decían que debía difundir la imagen, que debía de enseñársela a otra persona y se curaría, pero Usopp se negaba, no quería que otra persona sufriera lo mismo que él, no, primero muerto a hacerle daño a alguien más.

Y quizás fue ese el motivo, porque las voces aumentaron y seguían incitándole a hacer lo que le ordenaban, Usopp estaba cansado de todo eso, cansado y hastiado, si difundir la palabra era la solución, con él terminaría aquello.

Buscó una cuerda bien gruesa y la ató en el techo, buscó un lugar que resistiera su peso y a pesar de sentir culpa por dejar ese mundo, sentía que era lo mejor. Dejó una carta de despedida, aclarándole a Kaya que no era su culpa, que la amaba demasiado como para seguir haciéndola sufrir.

El cadáver que ves suspendido, se libró de un peso devastador, pero lamentablemente hizo algo innecesario, él no es el único que la vio, hay más… ¿Quieres verla? No te pasara nada, si difundes la palabra…

* * *

**Notas de Naghi: **Aquí en México la escuela se divide en: Preescolar, Primaria, Secundaria, Preparatoria y Universidad. Lo aclaro porque tengo entendido que en España, es la ESO, en Argentina solo hay secundaria y no sé, solo lo aclaro.


End file.
